I belong to you
by Kenelfie
Summary: Little oneshot based on I belong to you by SuperChick. Lyrics have been removed see inside note. PegsyCecelia pairing.


Pairing: Cecelia/Maximillion Pegasus

Warnings: Fluff and OOC.

Disclaimer: If the song 'I belong to you', is by SuperChick, and I'm not SuperChick, do I really own it? NO! Same with YGO.

Summary: This is just a cute romantic songfic that I felt like writing. It's about Cecelia and Max-chan before they were married, but while they were engaged.

Extra Note: Lyrics have been removed because I didn't write them. They are on www. letssingit .com for whoever is interested.

* * *

Cecelia Roberts sighed as she glanced all the papers that cluttered her desk. There were a ton of wedding invitations to sign and mail out before Saturday and today was already Thursday. Her fiancé, Maximillion Pegasus had already signed them all and given them to her to mail out when she was done. 'Maybe we could just forget all this and elope' she thought somewhat crossly. But no, her parents wouldn't approve. Her father might disown her. Since she didn't want that, she picked up her favorite pen (that had a gripper ) and starting writing. She briefly looked at the names. A few minutes later, she came to one addressed to 'Miss Cecelia Roberts'. Curious at that, Cecelia opened it to find a piece of notebook paper instead of the card-stock invitations they were sending. She unfolded it and read:

Dear Ce,

I know you're probably bored with signing all of those ridiculous invitations. I defiantly was. Just don't be like me and seriously consider dumping them in the nearest fireplace and eloping. But you'd never do that however much you hate the preparations. Just wanted to say that I love you and can't wait for the day you'll legally be mine. Hope you're smiling and in a better mood now.

_Max_

Under it, she noticed he had drawn a picture of them in front of a fireplace with a guy who seemed to be a priest. She started laughing. Even when he wasn't there, he could still make her laugh like no one else.

* * *

Maximillion Pegasus sat at his desk wondering what a certain someone was doing. That someone was the only one on his mind. Her name was Cecelia Roberts, soon to be Cecelia Pegasus. He looked at a picture of her that sat in its frame on his dresser. He was still amazed that she had said yes when he proposed to her. She had given him his first kiss that night. Her pink lips were soft, yet firm against his, just as he dreamed they'd be. Suddenly, the butler came running in.

"Sir, it's your mother. She's having a heart attack!" Maximillion jumped up and followed the (well-paid) servant downstairs where his father was with his mother.

"Mother!" The young man cried out as he ran over. 'She'll live' he tried to reassure himself 'She'll live and be here for my wedding day'.

Unfortunately, Fate had a different guest list than either of the young couple and Mrs. Pegasus wasn't on it. He could only stare in shock as his Father lovingly closed his Mother's sightless eyes.

An ambulance arrived a moment later. The paramedics took her body and drove off. "She was proud of you son. She was so happy that you were marrying such a well brought up woman like Cecelia. You didn't hear all the times she bragged on your painting skills." Max nodded numbly. "I'm going to the hospital. You coming?" He nodded and followed his father out to a midnight blue corvette convertible. That was his mother's car. There was a comforting silence while they drove.

Once at the hospital, the younger Pegasus called Cecelia.

"Hello?"

"Ce-chan. It's me."

"Maximillion? Are you alright? You sound terrible!"

"I think I'm ok. My mother just died. I'm still in shock." On the other end, Cecelia gasped.

"Father and I are at the hospital."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"What about the invitations?"

"You're more important. We could always elope and forget them." He smiled weakly.

"See you in a few minutes darling."

"Alright." Click. They both hung up.

15 minutes later, Cecelia came in. She hugged him tightly.

He inhales the sweet scent of her vanilla lip-gloss and buries his head in her soft, wavy hair. The tears come. The realization that he'll never see his Mother again hit him and hit him hard! Cecelia held him, gently rubbing little circles in his back. She kissed all his tears away. Max looked into her eyes, surprised to see tears shinning unshed in the light. She leaned on him slightly. "I'm going to miss her" He whispered softly. She nodded. "We all will darling. She was a great woman. Her son is proof of that."

A few hours later, the Pegasus family was gathered in the mansion's over-sized living room. Cecelia was still at her fiancé's side, having only left it for a few minutes that evening. One by one, his aunts were hugging him and his uncles gave him many 'manly' hugs. Most knew Cecelia but a few didn't. They were shortly introduced.

One aunt who didn't know her was Aunt Dolores. She was the rudest, meanest aunt Maximillion had. She came over to investigate the girl with her nephew.

"Maximillion, who is this woman clinging to you?" She narrowed her eyes into little slits.

"Aunt Dolores, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Cecelia Roberts." He said politely.

"It's a pleasure meeting you." Cecelia said as warmly as she could, give the circumstances. "I'm sorry it's at something like this."

"Hmph! Roberts, you said? If she's any good, she'll be the first from that family." She stalks off.

"Sorry about that Ce. She's always like that." He explained.

"I don't mind when I'm with you." The clock rang out that it was 9:00 (p.m.) and the relatives began to wander towards their cars. They're all gone in half an hour (9:30 p.m.). Cecelia is there helping them clean up after everyone.

After everything's been cleaned, Cecelia hugs Maximillion again. "Are you're ok?" She asks.

"I'm sure dearest. You should go home before your parents worry about you." Mr Pegasus came in.

"Cecelia, would you parents mind if you spent the night here? I'd feel better knowing you're here for my son."

"I'm sure they won't mind. " She calls them later. After a brief conversation, they agree. The butler brings her overnight bag out of her car.

"Thank you Henry." He smiles.

Maximillion takes her to her room, kisses her goodnight and goes to bed himself.

* * *

At about 1:00 (a.m.), Max comes back out and heads toward the library to read some. Once there, he grabs a random book and starts to read. He wanted to talk to someone, but Cecelia was already asleep and he didn't want to disturb her.

The door opened and Cecelia sticks her head in. "Max?" He jumps.

"Ce, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep and I had a feeling you were in here. She sits next to him. He quits trying to read and takes her in his arms. She looks up and leans closer. Their lips though as they kiss, soothing each other.


End file.
